marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Soulworld
| Aliases = Soul World | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Soul Gem | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Avengers Annual Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = Soulworld is the dimension existing inside the Soul Gem. Following the destruction and rebirth of the Infinity Stones, Soul World starting progressively falling to the corruption of the soul-consuming Devondra. Gamora learned of Soul World's decay from a fragment of her soul that was still trapped in Soul World, which prompted her to assemble the Infinity Stones. Gamora eventually succeeded in her plan and assembled the Infinity Stones. She intended to rebalance Soul World by means of sating Devondra's hunger, and then creating a new reality from the remains of the old one. To this end, Gamora used the Infinity Stones to trap every soul in the universe in Soul World. Gamora decided to incapacitate the inhabitants of the universe, namely its superheroes, by folding the universe in half, merging every soul with another. This course of action unwittingly caused the history of the universe to be rewritten and adapted to its merged residents inside the pocket universe known as Warp World. Loki attempted to manipulate Gamora to get the Infinity Stones for himself, but instead she banished him to Warp World. Once inside Warp World, Loki started looking for different heroes that could suit his needs, splitting them from their merged forms. When Loki and his Cosmic Avengers reached Adam Warlock outside the confines of Warp World, they found him fending off Devondra. In order to help Warlock fight Devondra while they continued with their plan to take down Gamora, Emma Frost telepathically called the heroes of Warp World to battle. By this time, Devondra's corruption started growing, with manifestations of the creature materializing all over Soul World; increasing in size and frequency. The heroes of Warp World continued fighting Devondra while the Cosmic Avengers obtained the Infinity Stones. After Loki used them for his own agenda, he handed them over to his allies. The heroes returned to Warp World and destroyed Devondra. Warlock intended to use the Infinity Stones to revert Warp World's creation, but Soldier Supreme, the amalgamation of Doctor Strange and Captain America, refused to be undone. Because of this, Warlock had the Cosmic Avengers create a copy of the merged souls when they split and dragged all the souls out of Soul World, leaving Warp World and its inhabitants intact as a facet of the Soul Gem. Alternate Reality Versions Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) In this reality, the Soulworld was a pocket dimension within the Soul Stone. After snapping his fingers and disintegrating half of all life in the universe, Thanos was teleported there and met the soul of a younger Gamora, whom he had sacrificed to obtain the Soul Stone. She asked him if he had completed his mission, which he confirmed and stated had cost everything he had. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Devondra * Goddess * Magus | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Dimensions